Somebody Else
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Sequel to For You I Will. Draco and Hermione are together, but something is putting a strain on their relationship. Please Please Please review!


**_Somebody Else_**

Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet and raised an eyebrow. Hermione had invited her friends over to talk about what had happened with her and Draco. They hadn't talked in over a year and so much had happened to them. She needed to explain that she had loved him and everything that had happened at school. He had thought that they had left ages ago but by the sounds that were coming from the living room, which was next to his study that he was currently in, someone had stayed.

**I hear the laughter  
I know that something specials going on  
**

He shook his head and went back to reading the newspaper. The laughter continued so with a flick of his wand, the stereo in the corner of the room started playing music. It was a CD Hermione had bought for him just after they had gotten married and Draco listened to it every day. When they got back together Hermione had left work because she couldn't work with him without wanting to sleep with him. Draco had laughed at the comment because it was so un-Hermione like. She had claimed that it was his bad influence but he just shrugged at her. Their wedding had only been a small one as all they wanted were each other and a few friends. It was their special day and they wouldn't share it with the world. Hermione, using Draco's money, had set up a small bookshop in Diagon Alley and it was doing fantastically well. She had managed to pay back the money within a few months of opening, due to Flourish and Blotts going out of business. So Hermione had bought the premises, changed the name and gone into business selling books to people. She had even thrown in a couple of muggle books and the wizarding community had gone wild for them.

When either of them had had a tough day, they danced together to the song that was playing. It seemed to make them relaxed and believe that anything was possible. He smiled and shut his eyes, listening to the music.

Hermione knocked on the door and walked into the room. She saw her husband sitting in the chair, with his eyes closed and smiled. She cleared her throat so Draco knew she was there.

"Harry is in the living room. Want to come and say hello?" she said with happiness on her face.

**I hear the passion  
When you mention his name  
**

"No I am rather busy at the moment with work. It's a hectic time at the Ministry!"

"Draco, I think you are overdoing it just a little bit. I am sure Kingsley doesn't mind you taking a few days off. You have been helping him ever since he became Minister and since you became his second in command, I hardly ever see you. I miss you!" she said with a sad smile. It was true; he did work long hours at the Ministry but it was only because he wanted to provide for his family. He didn't want to touch the Malfoy money until they desperately needed to. His pay check was enough and Hermione was selling more books than ever due to Hogwarts term starting in less than a month.

He returned her smile and told her that he would ask Kingsley for some time off so he could be with his family. She beamed and ran over and kissed him on the lips. She then left him to work in his study while she went to see Harry and then ask the house elves to make dinner.

When Draco emerged from his study, it was nearly eight o clock at night, Hermione was going to kill him. When he walked into the dining room, he saw her sitting there, waiting all the while talking to Harry. Harry smiled at Draco as Draco entered the room. They sat in silence throughout the meal, until Harry made a strange noise. Draco looked at Hermione who was laughing her head off. Soon Harry was too and Draco looked at the pair as if they were mad. As soon as he had finished dinner, Draco had to go to the office because Kingsley needed to see him urgently. It had been a shock when he was asked to be the Minister's second in command. Draco Malfoy, suspected Death Eater, could become the next leader of the British wizarding world if Kingsley ever needed to step down.

He returned to the Manor just before eleven to see Hermione on the phone to her friends. She was telling them all about Harry and Draco rolled his eyes.

**You're talking on the phone  
And you tell your friends  
That ever since he came  
Everything's different, everything's changed  
**

Hermione had started to become different towards Draco ever since Harry came into their lives. She spent most of her time with him and Draco started feeling jealous. He got round it thinking that it was stupid for him to be jealous of Hermione and Harry. He had spent the entire day with Hermione at her book shop and Draco felt unhappy because Hermione had never asked him to spend the day at the bookshop. When he had asked if he could come, he had just received a look and she had asked him if he was busy at the Ministry. He saw that Hermione got a look on her face whenever she saw Harry and Draco had never seen it before. He thought he knew all of Hermione's looks but as soon as Harry smiled at her, her face became different and her face shone with happiness.

'Don't be stupid Draco' he kept telling himself when he saw the look once again but he couldn't help it. Jealousy kept taking him over.

**  
And baby we both know  
What this means for you, for me**

Somebody else now  
There's someone between us

One night Draco and Hermione had been discussing their future and it was after one in the morning when they had finally got to sleep. Suddenly a noise interrupted their sleep and Hermione said she would deal with it. She didn't come back for another hour and when she did, she lay down in her spot and silently cried. Draco knew she was crying and desperately wanted to ask her what Harry wanted but he wouldn't. She would tell him eventually. He lay, with his arm over her waist and hugged her close to him. Gratefully she lay her head back on his chest and fell asleep. He sat and watched her, wondering what was wrong. He didn't sleep at all that night.

**There's somebody calling in the middle of the night, yeah  
And I can't sleep now  
For all of the crying, yeah  
**

The morning after that incident, Draco had the day off but had woken up to an empty bed. He figured that Hermione would be downstairs and so he went down to the kitchen to find her. When they had got married, Draco had found out that Hermione was an amazing cook and he loved how she made breakfast for him on special days. However when he got to the kitchen she wasn't there. He once again heard laughter from the living room and he opened the door slightly. There Hermione was hugging Harry to her as if she was scared he would leave her. He made a funny noise as he noticed Draco but Hermione took no notice.

"He is just so distant now. The job he has puts him under pressure and I never see him anymore. I want to see my husband. I want it to be how it used to be when we were first married. Help me." She said to Harry in almost a whisper but Draco heard and he also saw the tears that were pouring from her eyes. She hugged Harry closer to her and Draco left the room, giving them privacy. She always turned to Harry for comfort whenever Draco did something wrong, so he could not blame her for doing it again.

**And I know when you hold him tight  
He's the best part, best part of our lives  
**

**I watch from a distance  
And I see the way you talk to him so close  
And I'm not the only one you want to hold  
**

Draco swore then and there that he would take more time off work and stop spending as much time in his study. Hermione needed him to be with her and he had neglected his duties as a husband. He knew that he needed to do something special to make Hermione feel like she had a husband again and so he started planning a special night for the two of them.

He had asked the house elves in the kitchen to make Hermione's favourite dinner and he had sent an invitation to the bookshop for Hermione to get. He wanted to make that night special. When Hermione returned home, she was dressed in an elegant burgundy dress that hugged her curves, her hair falling down her back in curls, just the way he liked it. They spent the entire dinner talking about life and what was happening, then they had a bath together, and then they had made love. Draco smiled, knowing that Hermione was once again his.

**And surely we both know  
What this means to you, to me**However their peace was short lived because once again, they heard the noise that had disturbed their sleep only the night before. Draco groaned because he wasn't getting much sleep and he had to be at work early the next morning. Hermione once again got up and went to the noise. This time she returned only after half an hour and lay down and cried. This time, he asked what was happening.

"Harry" was the only reply he received and once again, he didn't sleep.

**Somebody else now  
There's someone between us  
There's somebody calling in the middle of the night, yeah  
And I can't sleep now  
For all of the crying, yeah  
And I know when you hold him tight  
He's the best part, best part baby  
**

Draco sat at work the next day not paying any attention to what Kingsley was saying to him. All he could think about was Hermione and Harry together. He remembered on their wedding day, she had told him she could never spend her life with another person because they were not Draco. She seemed to be doing a good job of keeping that promise. However he also remembered that he had said that no matter what he would love her until the day he died, come what may. They had given their vows and when they kissed for the first time as man and wife, there was a new spark between them. He knew they would be with each other until the end of time, and would never be separated even by death. He made a mental note to tell her he loved her every day. They had not got married straight away. They had spent just over a year engaged, just so they could get over what was happening in their lives. Then their wedding day had occurred. He shouldn't be jealous of Harry. He was a grown man. He resolved then and there that he wouldn't be jealous of the attention Hermione was giving Harry. He loved her too much to dent the happiness. He smiled and then tried to concentrate on what Kinglsey was saying.

"I don't think it's a matter to smile about!" Kingsley said in a stern voice and Draco apologised.

**  
Girl I'm never gonna walk away  
For what we've got together  
Cos you need me now more than ever  
I can only pray that we will always be together  
I'm not walking out  
**

Draco returned home early that day because he was desperate to see Hermione. He asked one of the houselves where she was and they said the bedroom with Harry. Draco raced up the stairs and along the corridor till he got to their bedroom. Hermione was lying on the bed, with Harry beside her, smiling away. She looked at her husband and beckoned him over to her. He lay down, the other side of Harry and smiled. Harry looked up at Draco with big eyes and smiled as he recognised the face.

"This is something I want to come home to every day-" Draco started "A nice house, a wonderful wonderful wife and a gorgeous baby boy!"

**  
And it's never felt so right  
I know when we hold him tight  
He's the best part, the best part of our lives!**


End file.
